


Intimate Thoughts

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Welcome to the Punch (2013)
Genre: BUTT SEX!!!!, Being utterly fucked out, Fucked through the bed, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: Max got more than he bargained for during some self-pleasure…not that he is complaining.
Relationships: Max Lewinsky/Jacob Sternwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Intimate Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I need me a man like Jacob Sternwood. ;)
> 
> If you see any errors, please POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

It was a week later that Jacob 'Jake' Sternwood had made the decision to invade former Police Detective Max Lewinsky's home after the fiasco that was the shootout at the container yard, Max letting Jake go free and Max himself being arrested by his former co-workers. None of the charges that were brought forward stuck, many thanks to the mysterious but insanely great lawyer that turned up to represent Max, and the higher ups not wanting the corruption within the police department reaching the public's ears, gave him the option of retiring early with full benefits that Max accepted in a heartbeat.

All in all, Max was back home within a week, having told his former workplace where to stick it. Upon returning home, he found Jake rifling through his bookshelf. Once Max had ceased cursing Jake and his ancestors to hell, Jake calmly explained that he was going to figuratively burn the police department to the ground that night and Max was free to leave with him if he so wished. Having nothing else to lose, Max packed his few belongings, left word for his landlady and left that night with Jake.

The next day he awoke to the public's outrage on every news station as damning evidence in every way, shape and form made its way to the forefront regarding the police department's corruption and the numerous cover ups.

Fast forward to six months later, Max is living with Jake in an _extremely_ luxurious cabin in Norway. It wasn't too close for neighbours to ask questions, but not too far from civilization, which made driving into town effortless. Considering their rather acrimonious meeting and uneasy partnership, Max was surprised that they were able to live together and not attempt to murder each other. However, that may be because Jake was usually out of the house from sunup to sundown, Mondays to Fridays. Max never made any attempts to find out Jacob was doing; it was none of his business.

Consequently, Max was left in the cabin to his own devices. He used his newfound free time to devour Jake's impressive book collection, and he got back into cooking, something he had neglected during his time in the police force and found that he had missed it greatly. Max had taken to trying out new recipes, whether it be cooking dishes, baking or creating new drinks. He would never admit it out loud, but it was ego boosting to see the way Jake enjoyed the meals he created. 

The only thing that was bothering Max, was the reality that he had not been intimate with anyone in over three years, starting with him getting shot in the knee. During the first few months of rehabilitation, Max was so full of anger and pain, that all thoughts of sex were pushed to the very back burner of his mind. But now, with all this new free time, he was feeling the absence of the touch of another person, be it man or woman. He missed the feel of sliding into warm, wet, tight heat, of feeling another person's rapid heartbeat against his chest.

It was a Wednesday in the early afternoon, Max was alone in the cabin and the want of that intimate touch got to be too much. Marking his place in the book he was reading, Max made his way upstairs to his bedroom, stripping off his clothes along the way. He took a warm shower, running his hands along his body, imagining that they belonged to someone else. Drifting further down, Max took hold of his soft length, and with the easy slide of the water and soap, he stroked himself to hardness, the other braced against the tiled wall of the shower to help keep him standing. He reached into the deepest depths of his mind, recalling his best past sexual encounters, his hand moving faster up and down his erect cock. His legs began shaking, a tight heat curling in the pit of his stomach.

Max came with a shout, the water washing away the evidence. He stepped out the shower, and dried off, opting to walk into his bedroom naked. Climbing onto his bed, Max opened his bedside drawer and retrieved a bottle of lube he had bought the first and only time he had gone into town with Jake. Laying on his back, Max pulled up his left leg, so it was bent at the knee, his right leg still flat on the bed. Pouring lube on his right hand and the index and middle fingers of his left, Max wrapped his hand around his soft cock and slowly stroked himself back to hardness.

When he was hard, Max slowly breached himself with his index finger, pumping in and out before adding his middle finger. He groaned at the slight burn, a light sheen of sweat already forming on his body. When his impending orgasm was on the horizon, Max slowed both hands, wanting to drag this out for as long as he could. Having calmed down, he began stroking and pumping again, wishing that it was a thicker and harder length fucking his tight hole. 

Caught up in his self-pleasure, Max did not hear the front door to the cabin open and close; neither did he hear the sound of boots coming up with wooden stairs. He did not hear the creak of the wooden floor outside his bedroom door as he caught the attention of his housemate. 

Max thought he was alone, unaware of the sharp green eyes watching him.

He thought he was alone as he stroked his cock, his middle finger buried in his ass, fucking and stroking until he hit that bundle of nerves that had him arching up from the bed, a pornstar worthy moan escaping him.

It wasn't until the door to his bedroom banged against the wall that Max flew up, his hands leaving his body to brace on the bed that he realised, he was in fact _not_ alone in the cabin. He barely had any time to register Jake standing in the doorway before the man was striding towards his bed, towards _him_ purposefully.

"Jake-"

Max's words were cut short as a large hand wrapped around his left ankle and pulled, dragging him to the edge of the bed. Max loss all sensible thoughts and words, as Jake dropped to his knees, his head between Max's milky thighs and swallowed his hard cock to the hilt. Max howled in pleasure, his fingers twisting in the bed sheet beneath him. Max came in an instant, with stars in his vision and Jake standing up and undressing. 

A few moments later found Max on his back with his legs spread and Jake between them, thrusting into him repeatedly with such force that the bedhead kept hitting the wall. Jake's hands were all over him, never staying one place and Max could do nothing back throw his head back and bare his throat to Jake's hot mouth as his prostrate was hit with each thrust of his thick, long, engorged cock. His fingernails leaving vivid red marks down Jake’s back.

Later as they laid side by side, catching their breaths, Max's eyes closed and his breathing starting to slow, he was startled out of his semi-doze when he felt strong arms pulling him into a warm chest and a possessive arm folding over his waist, holding him tight. Sated and utterly fucked out, Max paid it no mind, choosing to burrow in the hold and go to sleep.


End file.
